


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Fluff, I dont know anything about child care, M/M, family au, please forgive me if im wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's son, Gyo is possessive over his beloved papa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin was being possessive over his mom, so I got inspired (and annoyed)
> 
> Hope you like this tiny fic!

It was a Saturday morning. Viktor just got up. He washed his face and walked over to his husband sleeping soundly. His hair was tangled, his face was a little squished and his chest moved up and down to his breathing. It was an adorable sight. Under his arm was their months old son, Gyo. Gyo was awake and he started babbling. "Hey there, sunshine. Good morning." Viktor smiled and nuzzled his baby. Gyo bubbled with laughter. Viktor chuckled. Yuuri woke up. He opened his eyes and saw that Viktor and Gyo were playing with each other, laughing. Yuuri couldn't help but crack a smile. "Good morning Vitya, Gyo-chan."  "Yuuri! Sorry we woke you." Viktor smiled. He leaned forward to kiss Yuuri, but Gyo started tugging at Viktor's collar. "Gyo? Is there anything, sunshine?" Gyo waved his tiny hands frantically, and he looked like he was going to cry. Gyo crawled over to Yuuri and covered his face, giving a look that says, "He's mine! Back off!" Yuuri giggled at Gyo's attitude. "Don't worry, Gyo-chan. Daddy won't hurt me, right?" Viktor nodded. "Right, I just wanted to kiss papa, is that okay?" Viktor asked Gyo, and tried to kiss Yuuri again. Yet again, Gyo tugged at Viktor's collar. Viktor smirked. He gave a quick peck at Yuuri's lips.  Gyo started to cry. "Seriously?" Yuuri glared at Viktor. "Sorry, sorry~ Forgive daddy, okay?" Viktor picked Gyo up and rocked him in his arms. "Looks like our son is possessive."

* * *

Viktor was in charge of bathing Gyo. "Alright, Gyo, we'll have lots of fun today!" Viktor cheered and splashed water to Gyo's tiny face. Gyo giggled. He loved playing in his small bath tub, especially with Viktor. Viktor poured warm water on Gyo's head and washed his hair. Gyo didn't have that much hair, but it was still necessary (according to Yuuri, at least) to keep it clean. Then, Viktor scrubbed Gyo's body with a cloth. Finally, he washed Gyo's face, careful not to get any soap in his eyes. After the bath, the two of them had some fun. Viktor splashed water at Gyo's face and he splashed back. Gyo screamed with laughter and kept splashing. They had fun for too long, until Yuuri opened the bathroom door. "Vitya, Gyo! You'll get sick if you play for too long!" He lifted Gyo out of the tub and dried him with a towel. Both Viktor and Gyo groaned. "Don't act like a kid," Yuuri scolded Viktor. "Sorry..." Viktor pouted. Yuuri wiped his face with a towel. Just then, Gyo started to cry. Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. "Yuuri, why does he hate me?"

* * *

"Gyo, Vitya, breakfast is ready!" Yuuri called out from the kitchen. "Coming!" Viktor replied, making his way to the dining room as he carried Gyo in his arms. He put Gyo in his high chair and sat down with Yuuri. They had a simple breakfast; Viktor and Yuuri had pancakes and Gyo had his milk. Breakfast was quiet until Viktor helped Yuuri with the dishes. Gyo watched from his high chair and started to cry. He didn't want Viktor to get close to Yuuri no matter what. "Vitya," Yuuri whispered to Viktor as he tried to calm Gyo's crying. "I think it's best if we don't get near each other today."

For the rest of the day, Viktor and Yuuri kept distance from each other, afraid to make Gyo cry again. Viktor wasn't pleased, but he just can't stand seeing his son cry.

* * *

It was starting to get late, and it was Gyo's bed time. Yuuri changed Gyo into his pajamas and started to read him a bedtime story. Viktor just watched from across the bed, looking jealous. He didn't get to be with Yuuri all day, even though Saturdays are his only chance to spend his day with his husband. Yuuri finished his story and lulled Gyo to sleep. Yuuri tucked Gyo in his crib in the other room. He then walked to his room. "Ah, it's been a long day today." Yuuri sighed as he stretched. "Yeah." Viktor grumbled, hiding his face under his pillow. "Don't tell me you're jealous, hm?" Yuuri teased. "Me? Jealous? Of course not!" Viktor huffed, poking his head out of the pillow. "I'm sorry, I honestly don't know why Gyo was acting up like that." Yuuri said. "It's not like it was your fault." Viktor smiled, planting a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Viktor was on top of Yuuri now, and he stayed in that position for a while. "Well, I guess I have you all for myself tonight." Viktor whispered in a husky tone, sending chills down Yuuri's spine. Yuuri chuckled. "Yeah, guess you do."  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hits, kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
